


better than the movies

by aqdanfin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crush, First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, movies - Freeform, video store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: trixie goes to the movie store and leaves with more than her favorite movie.





	better than the movies

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad account. my sister begged me to finish it.

"C'mon, damn it, where are you?" I whisper impatiently. I tap my foot quickly on the ground. I'm trying to find one movie. It's called "Amityville: The Awakening." It looks like all the copies of it here are already rented.

I hear footsteps coming towards me. Who would be approaching me? Of all people? 

"Sir, can I help you..?" a person behind me asks. Their voice is kind of deep. It has a southern accent to it.

"I don't know, can yo-" I turn around to face the person and my eyes widen. They're a guy. He's tall, somewhat buff, and he has a farmer's tan. He looks adorable in his hat, flannel, and denim skinny jeans.

"Um, are you okay? Your face is red...you're blushing," he asks.

I place my hand on my cheek. My cheek is very warm. He's right; I am blushing. "Yeah, Yeah! I'm fine. I-I just need help finding a movie." I explain as quickly as possible. I really need to get away from this person before I embarrass myself.

"Okay, what movie is it?" he asks.

"Amityville: The Awakening," I reply. "Please, for the love of God, tell me you have it in!"

The boy smiles. "We do. Let me help you find it." He walks closer to the shelf and I instinctively step back. He begins looking through the multiple copies of Amityville: The Awakening. - Most of which are already rented out. - This guy works here. He probably knows where every popular movie is located. So, I trust him. "I found it!" he announces and holds up the translucent case.

I smile. "Thank you!" I say. I then get a bright idea; what if I invite him over? I mean, he did help me. I have to repay him! Besides, I could use another friend. Or boyfriend. "Wanna come over to my house and watch it with me?" 

The boy backs up and gives me a surprised look. It makes me realise that I have made a mistake. "That was inappropriate, I apologise. We don't even know each other that well. For all you know, I could be a serial killer and-"

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm used to people flirting with me," he assures me. "Usually they just ask for my phone number. You took it a step further. I like that." I smile at his words.

"Thank God. I thought I had scared you off," I admit.

He chuckles. "It takes a lot to scare me off. I'm from a creepy town," he explains.

"So, do you accept my invitation or not?" I ask, changing the subject. I expect rejection. He could think I'm trying to seduce him. I just want to watch a movie and get to know him a little more.

"Sure, you're pretty cute," he replies. I feel my cheeks heat up again. Cute! He called me cute!

"Let's go," I say. I then walk up to the counter so I can pay for the movie rental. The boy I am conversing with decides to mange the register.

"That would by $4.49," he says. "The movie is due back tomorrow."

"Okay," I reply. "Thank you." I hand him the money.

He looks over at another guy that is behind the counter. The guy must be a coworker. "Hey, Jay, I'm taking off for the rest of the day," he says. "Something came up. Tell the boss, okay?"

"Okay," the guy that was addressed as Jay replies. "Besides, Cameron is about to come in. I won't be bored for long."

Jay's coworker makes a fake gagging noise before walking to my side. "Lead the way," he says.

"O-Okay," I say nervously. I lead him out of the store and to my car. It's just a red, Ford pickup truck. "You could just follow me in your car. I'll drive slowly."

"Nah, this way is quicker. Just escort both of us," he suggests. "By the way, my name is Brian. What's yours?"

"My name is Brian, too! We share a name...odd." But not as odd as me inviting you over to my house. "Please don't see me as a creep Because of this. You can always leave; I'll be fine."

"You're not a creep," Brian assures me. "Let's just get to your house." I sigh and nod. We then get into the car. Of course, I am in the driver's seat while Brian sits beside me in the passenger's seat.

-

Within minutes, we are at my house. I lead the way to my front door. I unlock the door and open it. I let Brian step in first. He doesn't gasp in surprise or jump back. He just stands there. "So, are you coming in or not?" he asks. I snap out of my trance. I step in and close the door behind me.

"So, do you want anything? Like food or a drink?" Even though I hate sharing my food, I have to be a little generous with Brian. He's hot.

"Do you have water and popcorn?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Then that is what I will take." Well, he isn't too demanding. I'm ready to see how the rest of this night will go.

Brian goes to the lounge room while I go to the kitchen. I open a cabinet and get the popcorn out. I take it out of the plastic wrap and walk over to the microwave - of course, I throw the plastic wrap away while walking to the microwave. - I open the microwave's door and put the popcorn in. I then close the door. I set the timer on the microwave and wait. I won't use the popcorn button; I've only had bad experiences with using it in the past. 

While the popcorn is popping, I grab two waters out of the refrigerator; one for myself and one for Brian. I take a water to Brian. He thanks me. I go back to the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn.

I open the microwave and get it out. I grab a bowl. I open the popcorn and pour it into the bowl. Fortunately, I didn't get burnt. The popcorn didn't get burnt, either.

"It's ready!" I announce as I walk into the lounge room. I hand the bowl off to Brian as I sit down beside him on the couch.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" he asks.

"No, why?"

"Well, earlier you did mention something about a serial killer. Maybe you are a serial killer, I don't know." 

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I probably made him suspicious. "Brian, no, I'm no killer. I wouldn't even hurt a fly!" I explain quickly. I have to admit, I am a bit nervous now.

"Chill, I was just kidding. If I was actually suspicious, I wouldn't have come home with you," Brian explains. I feel a little more at ease. Maybe this will work out. "So, are you going to play the movie or not?" he asks.

"Oh..." I look at the TV, then down at the DVD player. The DVD player is on. "Did you put it in?"

"Yes," Brian replies. "I didn't want to wait. It should be on the DVD menu by now."

I grab the TV remote from the table beside the couch. I press a button and the TV comes on. It does show the DVD menu. Luckily, Brian was right. I wasn't in the mood to wait, either. I press play. After piracy and copyright warnings play, the movie begins. I really hope this isn't very scary. I don't want Brian to see me scared. We just met about an hour ago. So, that would be embarrassing. 

-

After an hour and twenty-seven minutes the credits play. Both Brian and I sit there, slack-jawed. I did not expect that ending when the movie began.

I look at Brian; he looks at me. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." he says slowly. I nod slowly in response.

"Like, why? Why did that have to happen? I expected a happier ending and a better plotline!" I explain.

"Yeah, like they get out of the house and live a happy life. But no, all horror movies have to have a tragic ending or be remade," Brian replies.

"Disney movies have tragic events, too..." I add. "But that's besides the point. What the fuck was this movie?" 

"An attempt at making money and to make people see that Bella Thorne can play a decent goth teenager?" 

I shrug in response to Brian's suggestion. "I guess? The movie only made $742 on it's opening weekend." Brian laughs. I guess that is kind of comical. Making only $742 on opening weekend is pretty sad, considering the movie "Jigsaw" brought in $16,640,452 on it's opening weekend. 

"Thanks for inviting me over anyways." Brian says. "It was fun watching a horrible horror movie with you. You're a dork." I smile and feel very confident. Brian actually enjoyed his time here, even if the movie wasn't all that great. 

"The one and only! I'm glad you enjoyed your time. Hopefully you'll come over more often?"

Brian smiles. "Of course. You're a great guy. Not seductive, not creepy, not intimidating; just straightforward and caring."

He is right. I invited him over without hesitation. Then, I assured him several times that he could always leave. I didn't want to scare him. So far, I've found that he is attractive and fun to be around. I can't lose him.

"Well, I better start getting home. I don't want my mom to worry," he says.

"Oh, okay. I suppose that means I need to take you back to the movie store so you can get your car?"

"Yeah. And you could take the movie back, too."

I nod; I grab the case and walk over to the DVD player. I kneel down in front of it and press the button that opens the player. Once it is open, I take the disk out and put it back in it's case. I turn the DVD player off before standing up.

"Let's go!"

-

I pull up at the movie store. Both Brian and I are silent. The fluorescent lights from the store illuminate the truck. It's just bright enough for me to see that Brian has his hands in his lap and is not acknowledging me at all.

I break the silence first. "So, this is where we depart?"

Brian nods. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you around?" I can hear hopefulness in his voice.

I nod confidently. "You'll be seeing me, don't worry about that." It's good to know that he does want to see me again. I finally made a friend on my own! My friends didn't have to help!

"Bye, Brian," he says and opens the truck door. 

"Bye," I reply. He then steps out and slams the door shut. He waves to me as he walks to his car.

I notice a small piece of paper on the passenger seat. I pick it up; it's folded. I unfold it. I read what is on it. It says: "I had fun tonight! Thanks again for the invitation. Here's my number (XXX) XXX-XXXX. Feel free to call me again for another movie night ;)"

I can't help but smile as I fold the paper again. I put it in my pocket. Yes! Fuck yes! I fist bump the air and whisper-yell, "score!" I got a guy's number without help! This night was definitely not a waste! 

I can't wait to see Brian again!


End file.
